


Oh My Little Donkey

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 尤利安以为凯出轨了
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 4





	Oh My Little Donkey

Oh My Little Donkey

Bgm: Everything at Once-Lenka

1.

尤利安觉得凯出轨了。

这个念头来得很突然，证据是十分钟之前凯下班进门之后脱下来的外套，给证据盖戳的是他自己这两天略有些堵塞的鼻子。

自从跳槽去了另一家出版社之后他就没那么在意他们俩到家的先后顺序，再说周末之前的晚高峰确实有够磨人，偶尔晚上一个小时半个小时也在可接受范围内。

但是凯的身上出现了另一种陌生的味道。

尤利安像个变态一样把自己的脸埋进那件略带体温材质柔软的外套里反反复复地深呼吸了好几次，最终确信这不是他们俩共用的那瓶大吉岭茶男士香水的味道。

下班的路上是会碰到很多陌生人的而且冬天杂志社如果开着中央空调空气流通难免……尤利安捧着一打他们俩换下来的衣服僵在洗衣机前面胡思乱想，最终被一直在楼下厨房里鼓捣晚饭的凯的呼唤叫回了魂儿。

凯说他带了披萨和熏肠回来，语气还很欢快。

可他们家附近没有披萨店，杂志社附近也没有。

尤利安突然有点后悔刚刚突发奇想凑上去闻了那么一下，犹疑的情绪见缝插针，完美地挑起了一场不可谓不荒唐的信任危机。

脏衣服暂时被搁置在洗衣篮里，刚刚还在扮演恋爱中福尔摩斯一角的尤利安还是在男友再三呼唤之后下楼吃晚餐。

他们曾约定绝不把工作中的情绪带回家影响私人生活，但是这会儿尤利安的表情还是肉眼可见不对劲，大金毛Nala也十分识趣地转移阵地挪到凯旁边的椅子上埋头嚼狗粮。

一开始凯还没感觉到什么，因为热乎乎的披萨很好地取悦了他叫嚣了一路的胃，第二块披萨下肚之后他终于意识到他平时话多且性格愉快的男朋友的异常。

“Jule？”，他有些调皮地在人眼前挥了挥手试图吸引对方的注意力，“你怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？”

见鬼！在和凯清澈真诚的绿眼睛对视之后的头三秒尤利安确实因为突如其来的愧疚差点心软，但他还是觉得不能把自己蒙在鼓里,“没有不舒服，我只是想问你……”，后劲不足的发难险些让他咬到舌头，最终说出口的话到底还是失去了诘问的气势，“杂志社是来新同事了吗?”

凯还真的在那回忆起来了，他想了半天，“Luca算吗？不过你认识他啊他来的时候你还没有跳槽呢。”

但詹尼-卢卡·瓦尔德施密特有男朋友。

“那……披萨你是在哪买的？”尤利安又抛出了另一个疑问。

“杂志社楼下新开的啊，怎么了不好吃吗？”凯仍然面色如常。

这让盘问进入了瓶颈，尤利安的大脑被分成了两边，一边在责备自己的疑神疑鬼异想天开，一边叫嚣着要扒皮凯最近的一言一行发现所有的蛛丝马迹。

气氛变得有些诡异，没得到回应的凯有些摸不着头脑地放下了餐具，而一直在埋头暴风吸入的Nala也不知所措地左看看右看看。

尤利安决定暂时闭嘴。

2.

吃完饭，凯回房间洗澡了，尤利安又偷偷溜进了洗衣房。

失去体温的外套上的那股味道已经若有若无了，刚刚随手盖在它上面的是尤利安自己的衬衫，也不知道是不是气味的融合，凯的外套突然变得情有可原起来。

跟着他一起钻进房间的Nala叼着遛狗绳殷切地摇着大尾巴等待主人的示意，如果不是事出突然，现在本该是尤利安在院子里遛狗的时间。

或许我可以看看他的手机？又一个堪称邪恶的念头从他脑海深处冒了出来。

可怜的Nala疑惑地叼着遛狗绳同他突发性不按常理出牌的尤利安爸爸又哒哒哒回到卧室里，结果因为慢了一步直接被关在了门外。

凯还在洗澡，他的手机就被随手丢在他们俩卧室的床上，尤利安闭着眼睛自我鞭笞。

我就看一次。第一次也是最后一次。

屏保密码是他的生日，这是尤利安一直都知道的，打开页面犹豫了几秒之后，他选择了先看相册。凯的分类意识很强，每一个相册都特意注了小标题，连Nala都在他手机里拥有一个专属的相册。

所以，尤利安一眼就看到了一个完全陌生的相册，Toni。

这四个字母无论是拆开还是任意组合他都是认识的，但这会儿却让他内心狂跳了起来，他认识的Toni十分有限而且和凯能扯上关系的更是寥寥无几。

相册点开的瞬间，尤利安甚至有了大限将至的错觉，但是——

照片只一张，拍摄的角度有些奇怪，虽然未见正脸但尤利安还是一眼就认出了凯那双新买的AJ，然后，青青草地，凯修长的钢琴手以及一只未知生物的毛耳朵。

3.

“就凭一张照片？还有你那薛定谔的灵敏嗅觉就给你家小朋友定罪了？”

虽然此时的场合似乎不太适合聊这种小情侣之间的家长里短，但作为一位秉持个人原则守得住底线的……男性向杂志编辑，莱诺先生还是真诚地表达了自己的疑惑。

尤利安的发言被服务员卡点送上来的布林饼给截住了，他低着头吭哧了半天，“可是他手机里真的多了一张我没见过的照片欸，还有标题呢！”

“Jule你真是…越来越像没有安全感的小姑娘了”，俄菜资深爱好者莱诺忙着扫荡但还能见缝插针地吐槽年轻人几句，末了还是回归了正题，“所以，那张照片标题是什么？”

“……Toni。”，尤利安委屈巴巴。

“Toni？”，用脚想尤利安也知道莱诺现在脑子里出现的肯定是他们大学当年的风云人物托尼·克罗斯，“那位和你家小朋友差辈了吧？”

“我也是这样想的……”，尤利安叹了口气，然后把悄悄从凯那里down来的图片找出来给莱诺看，“这就是那张照片，没什么有用的信息，我甚至觉得自己可能是疯了。”

莱诺拧着眉毛端详了片刻，给他确了诊，“你可能真的疯了。”

于是，悲观情绪的余韵一直持续到他们吃完午饭乘电梯回杂志社的路上。

“好啦，凯不会这么做的，出轨他图什么啊”，莱诺后一步出电梯，这一路上他都不知道自己安慰了尤利安多少遍，不过在分道扬镳各回各的办公室之前他拦住了那个沮丧了一中午的小金毛，把那张也不知道在自己口袋里揣了多少天的名片递了过去，“但如果是真的而且你需要法律帮助的话——”

尤利安疑惑地低头看了一眼名片，M.特尔施特根几个大字映入眼帘，嚯名字都是烫金的。

“这不是那个——”，把名字对上号的尤利安还没来得及说完就被现场表演一秒脸红的莱诺给打断了，讲真尤利安一直觉得他脸红的样子纯情得像个高中生。

“最好用不到”，莱诺连眼神也开始乱飘了，“用到了也不许提我的名字听到没！”

3.

尤利安当然还不至于到用上律师的境况，毕竟这件事归根究底是因为他自己的脑洞，虽然后来也确实发现了一个来路不明的“Toni”，但是真的当蝴蝶扇动翅膀引起了一场龙卷风时他又不得不正视自己，思考这个信任上的漏洞是什么时候出现的。

思考了半响之后，尤利安得出的结论是，凯没有做错任何事，凯很爱他，大概率是自己想得太多。

可是他还是想知道那个Toni是何方神圣，瘫在格子间装死的尤利安活像是昨天没能饭后出门溜达而萎靡不振委屈巴巴的Nala。

理智告诉他有问题就问，感性又让他犹豫不决。

在尤利安把自己薅秃之前，倒是凯先打来了电话。

年轻一些的男孩的声音听上去比昨天还要雀跃，“JuleJule!你今天要加班嘛？”

听到人声音尤利安心中稍稍释怀，随手翻了翻放在一边的排班表，“啊……好像要比平时晚半个小时，对不起啊凯你先回家吧。”

果不其然，隔着话筒都能想象到凯略显沮丧的样子，“怎么这样啊，今天我还有事和你说呢。”

尤利安的太阳穴突突地跳动起来，“……什么事啊？”

“你回来我再告诉你嘛~”凯说话的尾音都是狡黠且俏皮的，被挂掉电话的尤利安倒是忧心忡忡的。

啊啊啊啊啊啊他不会要和我摊牌了吧！！！

开车回家的路上脑子里也是这些乱哄哄的尤利安差点闯了红灯，但当他好不容易强撑着把车开到家门口的时候，却发现事实好像彻底偏离了他脑补出来的既定轨道。

他的男孩凯，抱着一头驴……模样的草食动物，坐在院子里篱笆后面等他回家。

4.

说实话，尤利安足足缓了十秒也没懂现在是什么情况。

“这是……？”尤利安一脸茫然地指了指凯怀里正在抖耳朵的某种食草动物。

看到尤利安回来的凯非常兴奋地握住一只小驴蹄和他招手，“Toni,来和Jule爸爸打个招呼~”

尤利安：？？？？

5.

“什么意思？Toni是凯养的迷你驴？”电话那头的莱诺还以为自己听错了。

“是啊”，尤利安隔着落地窗看着凯带着两个“毛孩子”在院子里上蹿下跳不禁扶额，“上个月他在他家农场抱养的，怕我不同意拖到今天才摊牌……”

“那衣服上的味道呢！？”

“……他下了班偷偷跑去喂驴沾上的草料味。”

“那披萨饼呢？？？”

“……农场附近买的，贝恩德我又多了个儿子怎么办啊啊啊！”

莱诺（死鱼眼）：妈的智障。


End file.
